The Lonely
by DeadlyRedAlice
Summary: Prequel to 'Together Again', but if you haven't read it, it still should make sense.  The Titans have split up and this is a songfic in Raven's POV. Rated T, just in case.


So, technically this is a prequel to 'Together Again', but if you haven't read 'Together Again', you can still read this, it'll just make more sense if you have. So basically, after a fight, the Titans have split up and this is Raven "dealing" with the pain of losing all of them, especially Robin. So yeah, the song is 'The Lonely' by Christina Perri. It's hauntingly beautiful if you have never listened to it. Reminded me of Raven. So yeah. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I do not own the song or the Tians. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice  
>xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>I sat numbly in the middle of the empty room of my new apartment. . . away from the Titans. Azar, how did I let this happen? It spun out of control way too quickly and before I could even realize what I had done, it was over. <em>Go to Hell<em>. Had I really said that to him? _See you there_. And what an ironic answer… How long ago had it been when he really had gone into Hell to save me? What happened?

_2 a.m., where do I begin?  
><em>The clock slowly ticked away, a low ding telling me another hour had passed. The only other sound was my tears hitting the cold floor.

_Crying off my face again  
><em>It seemed that that was all I did anymore. Cry. Sob. Weep. A day. The anger lasted a day. And then? Emptiness.

_The silent sounds of loneliness  
><em>It was too quiet. Too empty. Time moved slowly, the tick tock having an odd hypnotic effect on me.

_Wants to follow me to bed  
><em>Sleep. I needed sleep. When was the last time I had actually slept? I couldn't remember.

_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most  
><em>What did I do? I had given up everything I had, everything I could have had, all because I was angry.

_I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well  
><em>The anger, that had driven me was now gone, and I couldn't seem to recognize myself…

_Dancing slowly in an empty room  
><em>I tore my watery eyes from the crack in the floor that I had been staring at for who knows how long to look around my new place. Empty. Cold. Lonely.

_Can the lonely take the place of you?  
><em>Those were the only words that came to mind. Was I really going to be able to start anew? Without any of my friends? All alone?

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby  
><em>I closed my eyes, stopping the flow of tears momentarily, chanting my mantra silently to myself.

_Let you go and let the lonely in to take my heart again  
><em>I reopened my eyes, feeling slightly better, though I was still. . . empty. Empty and alone.

_Too afraid to go inside  
><em>When was the last time I had meditated? I couldn't remember that either. Why not?

_For the pain of one more loveless night  
><em>Nevermore was probably a mess… Why would I meditate? Who knows what I would find there…

_But the loneliness will stay with me  
><em>Then again, it couldn't be much worse then the numbness I had on the outside.

_And hold me 'til I fall asleep  
><em>Ironically, while friends come and go, this didn't seem like it would.

_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most  
><em>I slowly stood up, thinking about the promises of a better life the neat apartment had, but it was hard to believe that I had any promise left in me.

_I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well  
><em>I looked at the boxes messily stacked in the corner. That was all that was left of Raven.

_Dancing slowly in an empty room  
><em>Suddenly, I let myself go. I kicked the boxes, watching emotionlessly as they scattered around, one of them opening, random items spilling out.

_Can the lonely take the place of you?  
><em>I walked over and picked up one of the items. It was a picture. The picture. Of me and Robin. How long ago that was… A dull pain seeped through the numbness in me.

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby  
><em>I tried to ignore the pain by focusing on the clocks rhythm.

_Let you go and let the lonely in to take my heart again  
><em>I let the photo fall, listening as the glass in the frame shattered.

_Broken pieces of  
><em>I looked at the glass shards, absentmindedly touching the healing cut on my cheek, that happened back at the Tower. The Titans Tower.

_A barely breathing story  
><em>The Titans were over. A small blip on the face of history. Over in the blink of an eye.

_Where there once was love  
><em>Just thinking about it increased the pain, the hurt. Previously thoughts of the Titans were warm, now the felt ice cold.

_Now there's only me and the lonely  
><em>We were done. Split up. Over. And I was alone.

* * *

><p><em>Dancing slowly in an empty room<br>_I glanced around the once barren apartment, which I had finally furnished. It had only taken three months.

_Can the lonely take the place of you?  
><em>I still felt the emptiness in me, but I learned to ignore it. Feeling inside my pocket, I felt the folded up picture. Would I ever fully recover? Doubtful, but I couldn't stay the way I had been. I bet the boy in the picture had already moved on. So should I…

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby  
><em>I looked at the clock, and whispered my mantra in time with it.

_Let you go and let the lonely in to take my heart again  
><em>I pulled my hand out of my jeans pocket. I had been lonely before. I had to go forward. I had to let them go. I left the apartment, my destination unknown. I just needed to get out. Exiting the building, I looked around the little town. I had managed to find the sole town with the lowest crime rate ever, but I had never bother to look around it.

"Excuse me, is there somewhere I can get some tea, wait no, a drink?" I asked, to a guy walking by. He seemed friendly enough.

"Uh yeah, I can show you. I'm Paul," he introduced, offering a hand.

"Rachel,"

* * *

><p>Okay, so yes, Paul is the same Paul from 'Together Again' and if you read it, the picture is the picture from 'A Thousand Words'. That is all. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.<p>

-DRA


End file.
